


Козетта

by asyuta



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asyuta/pseuds/asyuta





	Козетта

Козетта шла очень медленно. Она с тоской думала о том, что пройдёт не меньше часа, пока она вернётся домой, и что Тенардье непременно изобьёт её. КозеттаДойдя до старого, хорошо знакомого каштана, она сделала последнюю остановку, чтобы хорошенько отдохнуть; потом собрала все свои силы, подняла ведро и храбро пошла вперёд.  
И вдруг она почувствовала, что ведро стало лёгким. Чья-то рука, которая показалась ей огромной, взяла ручку ведра.  
Козетта подняла голову. Высокая чёрная фигура шагала в темноте рядом с ней. Это был человек, неслышно подошедший сзади. Девочка не испугалась.  
Человек заговорил с ней. Голос у него был спокойный, тихий.  
—Это ведро слишком тяжело для тебя, дитя моё.  
—Да, сударь.Козетта В. Гюго из романа «Отверженные» с иллюстрациями  
—Дай мне, я понесу его. Козетта выпустила ручку ведра.  
—Сколько тебе лет, девочка?   
—Восемь лет, сударь.  
—И ты издалека так идёшь?  
—От источника в лесу.  
—А далеко тебе ещё идти?  
—Ещё с четверть часа.  
Человек помолчал немного, потом вдруг спросил:  
— Разве у тебя нет матери?  
—Не знаю,- ответила девочка и, прежде чем он успел сказать что-нибудь, прибавила: - Думаю, что нет. У других есть. У меня нет.  
Потом сказала ещё:  
\- Я думаю, у меня её никогда не было.  
Человек остановился. Он поставил ведро на землю, нагнулся и положил обе руки на плечи девочки, стараясь разглядеть в темноте её лицо.  
—Как тебя зовут? - спросил он.  
—Козетта.  
Они пошли дальше.  
—Кто же послал тебя так поздно в лес за водой?  
—Госпожа Тенардье.  
—А чем занимается эта твоя госпожа Тенардье?  
—Это моя хозяйка,- ответила девочка.- У неё трактир.  
—Трактир? - переспросил человек.- Ну так я там переночую. Веди меня туда.  
—Мы туда идём,- сказала девочка.  
Человек шёл довольно быстро. Козетта без труда поспевала за ним. Она уже не чувствовала усталости.  
Прошло немного времени. Человек заговорил снова:  
—Разве у госпожи Тенардье нет служанки?  
—Нет, сударь.  
—Так ты у неё одна?  
—Да, сударь.- Потом Козетта прибавила: - У неё есть ещё две девочки.  
—Какие девочки?  
—Эпонина и Азельма.  
—Кто это Эпонина и Азельма?  
—Это барышни, дочки госпожи Тенардье.  
—А что же они делают, эти барышни?  
—О,- воскликнула Козетта,- у них красивые куклы! Много всяких блестящих вещей! Они играют.  
—Весь день?   
—Да, сударь.  
—А ты?  
—А я работаю.  
 —Весь день?  
Девочка подняла свои большие глаза, полные слёз, и тихо сказала:  
\- Да, сударь.  
Помолчав минуту, она продолжала:  
—Иногда после работы, если мне позволяют, я тоже играю.  
—Как же ты играешь?  
\- Как могу. Мне позволяют. Только у меня мало игрушек. Эпонина и Азельма не дают мне играть их куклами. А у меня есть маленькая оловянная сабелька, вот такая.  
Девочка показала свой мизинец.  
\- Она тупая?  
\- Нет, сударь, острая: она рубит головки у мух и режет салат.  
Они дошли до деревни и прошли мимо булочной. Козетта совсем забыла, что хозяйка велела ей купить хлеба.  
Человек перестал задавать вопросы и мрачно молчал. Когда они подошли к постоялому двору, Козетта робко дотронулась до его руки.  
 —Вот мы уже подходим к дому,- сказала она.   
—Ну так что же?   
—Позвольте мне теперь взять ведро.  
—Почему?  
\- Потому что, если госпожа Тенардье увидит, что вы его несёте, она побьёт меня.  
Человек отдал ей ведро.  
Минуту спустя они стояли у двери трактира. Потом она постучала. Дверь отворилась.  
Козетта не могла удержаться, чтобы ещё раз не взглянуть на большую куклу, выставленную в окне игрушечной лавки.  
На пороге показалась госпожа Тенардье со свечой в руке.  
—А, это ты, дрянная девчонка! Долго же ты ходила! Наверно, заигралась где-нибудь!  
—Сударыня,- сказала Козетта, дрожа от страха,- этот господин хочет переночевать у нас.  
На угрюмом лице хозяйки сейчас же показалась любезная гримаса. Но после того как она внимательно осмотрела одежду незнакомца и его узелок с вещами, эта любезная гримаса исчезла.  
—Очень жаль, но у меня совсем нет места,- сухо сказала она.  
—Поместите меня где хотите,- отвечал человек,- на чердаке, в конюшне... Я заплачу как за комнату.  
—Сорок су!   
Сорок су? Хорошо.  
Человек вошёл в зал, положил на лавку узелок и палку и сел к столу, на который Козетта поспешила поставить бутылку вина и стакан. Торговец, требовавший воды для своей лошади, пошёл её поить. Козетта уселась на своё место под столом и принялась вязать. Человек пристально смотрел на Козетту.  
Девочка была худа и бледна. Ей было восемь лет, но на вид можно было дать только шесть. Её руки потрескались от холода, босые ноги были худые и красные. Одета она была в лохмотья, и сквозь дыры одежды виднелось голое тело, покрытое синяками. Ей всегда было холодно, и она привыкла* сидеть съёжившись, прижимая коленку одну к другой. И теперь, вернувшись домой вся измокшая, она не осмелилась даже подойти к очагу, чтобы просушиться.  
Вдруг хозяйка закричала:  
\- Да, а где же хлеб?  
Козетта, услышав крик хозяйки, поспешно вылезла из-под стола. Она совсем забыла о хлебе. Как все запуганные дети, она прибегала ко лжи:  
—Сударыня, булочная была закрыта.  
—Надо было постучать!  
—Я стучала, сударыня.  
—И что же?  
—Мне не отперли.  
\- Завтра я узнаю, правда ли это, и если ты врёшь, то ты у меня запляшешь! А где деньги?  
Козетта опустила руку в карман передника и побледнела: денег в кармане не было.  
\- Ты слышишь, что я тебе говорю?  
Козетта вывернула карман. Куда пропали деньги? Бедняжка не находила слов. Она окаменела.  
\- Ты их потеряла,- закричала хозяйка,- или ты хочешь их украсть? - И она протянула руку к плётке, висевшей в углу над очагом.  
Это страшное движение хозяйской руки заставило Козетту закричать:  
\- Простите! Сударыня! Сударыня, я больше не буду! Тенардье сняла плётку.  
Козетта забилась в угол. Она старалась съёжиться, защитить от ударов своё полуобнажённое маленькое тельце.  
В это время незнакомец незаметно для других пошарил в своём жилетном кармане.  
\- Виноват, сударыня,- сказал он.- Я сейчас видел, как что-то упало из кармана девочки.  
Он нагнулся и поискал на лолу.  
\- Вот,- сказал он, вставая, и протянул монету Тенардье. Но это была совсем не та монета - это была монета, в двадцать су.  
Хозяйка положила деньги себе в карман и, сурово взглянув на девочку, сказала:  
\- Чтобы этого в другой раз не было!  
Козетта снова спряталась под стол, «в конуру», как говорила Тенардье.  
\- Кстати, вы будете ужинать? - спросила Тенардье незнакомца.  
Он не отвечал. Он, казалось, глубоко задумался.

Виктор Мари Гюго  
  
  



End file.
